How Can This Be? 2: The Wish
by SoulIris2000
Summary: Wishing takes us half the way there but you should always be careful about what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally… I've been thinking about this book for a long time. Enjoy this tale of friendship, love and sacrifice.**

 **Please welcome the new character that will enter this story.**

 **Name: Haruna Chikiyou**

 **Age:** **17**

 **Hair: Waist-length Wavy brown hair**

 **Eyes: Forest green**

 **Personality: Much like what her name means, Chikiyou is hard-headed. Due to her stubbornness, she tends to end up in situations that may or may not make her regret making her decision. Nonetheless, she sticks by her choices. She's also focused and never gives in to defeat.**

 **Name: Ayaka Yuki**

 **Age:** **17(HCTB: TW)**

 **Hair: Waist-length, Black, usually in a high ponytail**

 **Eyes: Dark Olive, black glasses**

 **Personality: A yaoi shipper, Yuki is also known to be boyish and an Otaku. She also tends to eat sweets and loves to crack jokes. She's also lazy and crams most of her school work but finishes on time and perfectly done. Name: Yamanouchi Inari**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair: Waist-length, white usually in a half ponytail**

 **Eyes: Violet**

 **Personality: Inari is hard-working and a fighter. She's also caring and serious most of the time. Because she doesn't want to rely on her parents to provide money for her, she works part-time at a maid café together with Minami Kotori. Though she works part-time, she always finds a way to do her school work. She's Mayuzumi Chihiro's cousin and childhood friends with Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki. Name: Nanase Saito**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair: Shaggy, blue**

 **Eyes: blue**

 **Personality: Known to be a heart breaker and a player, Saito is the perfect embodiment of HOTNESS. He's also really smart and cool which is why many girls love him and many hearts are broken by him. He's also super athletic and strong.**

 **Name: Kaguya Nami**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair: Shoulder length blonde with bangs usually pinned like Kagamine Rin's**

 **Eyes: Red**

 **Personality: Nami is very sweet, helpful and kind. She's also a responsible student which is why she's the head of the Student Executive Committee. Even so, she's quite crazy and loud which makes sense why she was tasked to take care of the school's radio and online broadcasts. She loves to joke around and have fun. But when things get serious, she gets tough.**

 **Name: Aiza Kuromi**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair: Back length, Black**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Personality: A pianist by blood and by nature, Kuromi is a world-renowned pianist much like her parents; Takeshi and Emi, to the point that she was able to compete in a piano competition abroad when she was just 12. Even so, she has the principle of humility instilled within her so her fame hasn't gone to her head. However, her fame has reached the ears of everyone in Unmei so people commend her and idolize her. Luckily, people treat her as an equal which is fine with her. She's also elegant like her mother which is why she tends to clash with Nami's crazy plans. Nonetheless, she enjoys her company along with Kaya's. Even though Kaya's remarks about her musical abilities tend to annoy her.**

 **Name: Yatsukawa Katherine "Kaya"**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hair: Back-length, Auburn**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Personality: Kaya mostly likes to keep her own problems to herself and puts her friends' needs before her own. She is often seen with a motherly smile as she has a fairly motherly persona, save for her somewhat frequent sassy remarks which tend to annoy people, especially Nami and Kuromi. Nonetheless, she is very patient and willing to lend a shoulder to cry on or a listening ear to anyone in need. However, she never tells others of her own burdens which results into her crying quietly to herself at night.**

 **How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 1: Final Year**

 **Kage Summit Meeting Room**

 **8PM**

 **Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana**

It's been 3 months since I met them.

I'm already married to Itachi and a daughter on the way. I could tell it was a girl by the chakra.

All is right with the world.

Well…

At least, I thought that it was alright.

"We have a situation on our hands." Kakashi-senpai says as he looks from one person to the other making sure he has our full attention.

As much as Itachi disapproved of me going here, I forced myself to do so.

"I am still Kamirai and Hikari-hime. I **need** to be there." I declared making him relent with a defeated sigh.

"Before the battle against Hidan, portals had opened up which led to the arrival of 15 teenagers from the future. After speaking with Orochimaru-sama, it has come to my attention that he had experiments prior to that one which is quite alarming."

"There's a chance people have gone through Orochimaru's portal's right?" Raikage-sama asks and Kakashi-senpai nods

"This must explain the missing shinobi problem we've been having for the past 3 months." Mizukage-sama adds

"What do you suggest we do, Hokage-sama?" Gaara inquires

"We have to send people to investigate the effects of the whole experiment. It may seem like nothing now but it may have a great effect on the future." Kakashi-senpai replies

"If that's the case, then we only have one option." The Tsuchikage says as he looks at the Mirai.

We exchange looks and nod "We'll be on it right away!" I declare

"I don't think you should take part in this one, Inosana." Kankuro says and I look at him in confusion

"He's right. You have a child on the way. It's too risky, especially now that you're pregnant." Akari adds

"But isn't this a recon mission? We don't really need to fight anyone…" Kira points out

"But, Kira… We have to travel to all the time periods that people have possibly gone through." Cee retorts.

"There's another way." They all look at me

"Orochimaru-sensei has created a way to make part of our charka into a full-body entity. We could use those to go into different worlds. We can control all their actions so they won't be seen."

They look at me with concern.

"He's already tested it and it was a success." They nod and agree.

 **Present Day…**

 **Unknown Location**

 **12MN, 1 week later**

Gunshots…

That's the first thing I hear. To be frank with you, I had gathered several chakra samples already. According to the records, 3,000 shinobi had disappeared and Orochimaru-sensei made a total of 300 attempts. With that in mind, we assumed that there were 10 shinobi who went missing with each attempt. But it may not be exactly ten… I'll only know when I get back. Er… Or at least when my chakra form comes back.

Though many disapproved since they worried about my daughter, Orochimaru-sensei and I assured them, more times than I could count really, that it won't harm the baby. After the charka extraction, the sensory ninja checked on the child and they sighed in relief.

Though I'm not physically there, I can still use my jutsu too. What I never expected was to hear familiar voices in my head.

 _Kagami-kun!_ Riko calls out

 _Wait… Coach…? If you can mentally communicate with me, does that mean…?_

 _If you're thinking she's here, the answer is yes…_ Junpei interjects before Taiga can finish his statement

 _But why is she here?_

 _We're here to save my girlfriend, not ask sensei why she's even here, Ryouta!_ Seijuro scolds.

 _I came on a Class S mission._ I think to reply to their question. I've missed talking to these kids…

 _What is it this time?_ Daiki asks

 _There may have been more mishaps than we thought. You guys may not have been the only casualties in Orochimaru-sensei's portal experiment._

 _Can't you help us?_ Satsuki begs

 _Sorry… I'm an entity of pure chakra at the moment. I can't possess you idiots because it will affect space and time. I hope I can fight together with all of you again someday._

With that, I cut off the connection. As much I'd enjoy talking to them, I need to focus. I use my Trigan and find the out of place charka signature. When I arrive at the location, I see a blob of chakra.

After looking at it in confusion, a gunshot brings me back to reality. This is followed by an unrecognized male's scream.

I take the sample and try to look around to find a chakra signature to match this one. Sadly, none matches. I decide to head back by riding on the roof of the car they were riding on I felt too tired to use teleportation ninjutsu and I need to conserve as much chakra as I can. Using any ninjutsu would mean I have to supply my chakra entity with more which isn't a good thing. Since Riko was the one who initiated the jutsu, I didn't lose any.

 **Abandoned Garden**

 **8AM**

I arrive at the location of the void that will bring me back home.

"Sensei!" I look at the all too familiar source of the call

"Taiga… As much as I would love to stick around and chat, I have to tell them about what I've learned during this mission."

"You never stop, do you sensei?" I laugh

"You're one to talk." I turn away from him and face the void.

"I'm happy for all of you. Watch over each other, okay?"

"Hai, sensei." I say with a salute

"That's my student. Ja na!"

With that, my chakra entity enters the void.

Once it appears in front of me, I reabsorb it and catch the samples of chakra I had gathered. Then head to the intelligence division along with the shinobi I had found.

"Ino… I want you to analyze all the chakra and find their match. Then check on the possible damage."

"How do we know?"

"There'll be traces of uncommon chakra patterns mixed with theirs." She nods and I head home.

 **Mirai no Hikari HQ**

 **8PM**

"Onee-chan/Senpai!" Ino and Shikamaru exclaim as they enter my office causing me to stand

"What were the results of the chakra I gathered?"

"You're not gonna like it…" The male with a pineapple-like ponytail says as the platinum blonde female gives her sister the file.

As she stares at the file, only one statement could be formed.

" **HOW CAN THIS BE!?** "

In total, 3,001 chakra had been collected and all 3,000 missing shinobi were found.

"One of your samples didn't have a match." Shikamaru says

"We've collected the charka samples of all the shinobi in the world right?" they nod "Check them all, including the chakra of those who died in the past 3 months." They look at me in shock

"You don't mean…"

"That can't be true, Onee-chan!"

"That's the only other possibility… That someone we assumed was dead is actually alive."

 **Present Day…**

 **Unmei Academy Broadcasting Studio**

 **6AM**

 **Kaguya Nami**

"Ohayo minna-san and welcome to a whole new school year here at Unmei Academy High School!" I say into the microphone as I look straight into the camera

"I'm you're host, Kaguya Nami, and this is the first episode of _Unmei Unlimited_! With the new school year beginning, we look forward to all the new things that will come this year. Before anything else, please welcome my co-host, Aiza Kuromi!"

Kuromi enters the room and takes a seat beside me while the applause sound effect plays

"Ohayo gosaimasu, minna-san." She says as she bows her head.

I inwardly sigh. Kuromi is the daughter of Aiza Takeshi and Igawa Emi, two of the most amazing pianists in Japan. She decided to follow in her parents' footsteps and joined several competitions at the age of 12. Because of growing up in a world full of classical music, her attitude is kinda regal and refined like a princess.

"I heard you just came back from a piano competition in Germany. How was it?" I ask recalling our last conversation in messenger.

"It was great. I was able to get 1st place and perform in a gala concert."

"Really!? What did you perform?"

"For the gala? Ukataka Hanabi… My cousin played the violin while I played the piano and sang."

"Woah! Sugoi~!" I exclaim

"Enough about me… What did you during the break?" she asks

"Well… I started teaching ballet to some elementary kids."

"That must've been fun."

I smile "How about you guys? Comment them in the comments section of the online video or send them through text."

"On to our hot topic of the week." Kuromi says

"Today, the school has issued the new school uniform designed by Kyome Zekara." I say then stand with Kuromi.

We're both wearing a red blazer over a white blouse and a black school skirt along with knee-high socks and white school shoes. On the upper left is the letter 'U' written in beautiful calligraphy. For the year distinction, the first years have an orange tie; the second years get a green tie and the third years have the black ties.

"Now for the male's uniforms." Kuromi announces as she motions Mayuzumi Chihiro and Hayama Kotaru to step on to the set to model the male's uniforms. There's no distinct difference between the uniforms other than the pants. The boys bow and return to the technical crew.

"What do you guys think about the new uniforms? Drop off your thoughts in the comments below or through text!"

"But I'm sure everyone's wondering what our guests today did with their break." Kuromi says and I nod

"I bet everyone's wondering how their love stories even began." I add

"Now, without further ado, let's give a warm welcome to the strongest squad in Unmei Academy." - Kuromi

"And the most inspiring set of couples…" - Me

" **ELEVEN ELEVEN!** "

 **Kagami Taiga**

We come out and sit in the couch provided. Well… More like we let the girls sit while us guys stand behind them.

"Welcome to the show, guys!" Nami says with a huge grin. Her ruby orbs sparkling with delight.

"We're glad to be here." Seijuro says with a smug smile. Daiki and Ryouta were right… The way he answers sounds so practiced. He's really used to this.

"Okay… Let's begin with questions from the student body." Kuromi says as she reads from her phone.

"RedAndPinkPianists43 asks _'Kagami-san, how did you know Shojou-san was the one for you?'_ "

I try to remember that faithful day I saw her in the park with Ayame.

" _Taiga… You're starting to experience what 'love' really is…"_ I recall a voice in the wind whispering.

A voice that was dear to me.

The voice of my teacher and mother-from-another-time.

"When I first met Akira, I was in the park with the Miracles. Shintaro had said that males of my star sign and males of Seijuro's star sign would cross paths with the one they were destined to marry. I didn't believe him at first but then I saw her. It was as if all time had stopped when our eyes connected. Something inside my heart told me that she's the one."

Sighs filled the room as Akira looks at me with a soft smile that causes my heart to skip a beat. What makes it all the cuter is that she blushes a deep shade of red.

"Aw! I wish I could have such a beautiful love at first sight scene." Nami exclaims.

"Anyway… To the next question…" Kuromi says

"From NyanZura~46: _'Akashi-sama… What made you fall for Kishimoto-san?'_ "

"Well… Ayame is known to be reckless but, under her reckless nature, is a heart of gold that makes those decisions for the sake of those she loves. But… That's just one of the reasons why I fell for her."

"So what was the main reason?" Ayame asks

Everyone turns to face him and he grabs this opportunity to gently grab Ayame's chin and tilt her face towards his. Their faces are just a breath apart "Because you're you. I fell for you the moment I saw you." Ayame's face is just as red as my hair at this point and she's speechless.

Someone coughs and we look at Kuromi who is slightly red. Aki said that Kuromi is one of the most poised members of the SEC so she's easily flustered when she sees any PDA which explains her reaction.

"M-Moving on…"

This reaction causes Nami to giggle softly but she goes on with the show

"Question from RiceCandy65: _'Ayano-san… How is Midorima-san as a boyfriend?'_ "

Mizuki giggles in delight.

"On my birthday, Shintaro took it upon himself to take me on a surprise date. It was really sweet because he cooked and we did everything I wanted to do. He was even the first to say 'I love you'! Even if he can be a tsundere sometimes, he really knows how to treat a girl." He shifts his glasses while he blushes.

"Woah~! I never expected Midorima-san to blush like that." Nami exclaims

"Urosai nodayo…" we laugh at his statement.

"The next question is from AcherDiver38: _'Kuroko-senpai, were you nervous when you screamed your confession last year on the rooftop?'_ "

Haruki blushes until she's as red as her hair.

"Oh~! I remember how red Haru-chan was! Even her ears were red!" Ayame exclaims

"Yeah! She was beside me during that time and she was going _'Dee-chan… Please tell me I'm not dreaming! I think I'm gonna faint!'_ " Dee adds making Haruki turn redder and redder with each passing minute.

"To tell you the truth… I was really nervous." Tetsuya admits

"That's an understatement… He was so nervous that he begged me to help him confess." I add and the Generation of Miracles; except Tetsuya and Shintaro, began to laugh

"Both of them were so nervous… But BaKagami was the one who convinced them to do the confession on the rooftop so it would sound really sincere." Ahomine says causing the others to laugh as well.

"Everyone thought it was really sweet." Kuromi says

"Except you! You were covering your face and mumbling _'How can they do something so embarrassing?'_ Our camerawoman, Yatsukawa Katherine, is an eye-witness" Nami retorts.

Katherine, better known as Kaya, turns the camera to face her

"It's true… Kuro-chan was so hung over about it that she ran to the music room later that day and played several pieces on the piano to calm her nerves."

She turns the camera back to the hosts with Kuromi's face redder than ever!

After regaining her composure, Kuromi reads the next question

"From BreadMikan11: _'Kise-senpai… How does it feel to have melted the heart of the Pink Ice Empress?'_ "

At this, the eight original empresses of Unmei giggle at Ryouta's confused reaction

"Remember her _'I don't believe in love'_ attitude?" Realization dawns on him while Kuromi facepalms. Luckily, Kaya didn't capture that moment.

He smiles. No, not the usual stupid grin he does. It's a small one. "I was pretty surprised that I was able to melt that ice but I was glad that I did. I wanted to show Dee what love was and… I think… She's shown me how colorful love can be."

"Well… That was very sweet, Kise-san…" Kuromi says

"Next question from YousoroBurb22: _'Kyome Zee-san… What was the sweetest thing that Murasakibara-san did for you?'_ " Nami asks

"Hm… I can't pick… Atsushi is so sweet. Even the little things he does for me are really sweet!"

"Not as sweet as you, Zee." The Purple Giant says causing his girlfriend to blush.

"I'm somewhat surprised that he thinks Kyome-san is much sweeter that candy." Nami states

"Alright… The next question is from Smile_Angel76: _'Tazuko-san, Himuro-san… Who fell first?'_ " Kuromi asks

The two drown into deep thinking then they point at themselves.

"I think we just fell at the same time." Tatsuya says and Annielee nods in agreement.

While Kuromi mumbles something incoherent, Nami reads the next question.

"From WaShiny~89: _'Ayugai-senpai, describe your relationship with Matsuko-senpai in one word.'_ "

Kuni thinks before answering what all of us were thinking "Magical."

"You see that, Inari-chan! _You got to believe in magic~!_ " Nami sings.

Kaya turns the camera to face the white-haired girl in the director's chair who faces the camera and waves. Yamanouchi Inari, cousin to Mayuzumi Chihiro, was a student at Teiko Middle School which is why Tetsuya knows her. What shocked me was that Daiki and Satsuki are childhood friends with her. According to Akira, she went to Otonokizaka Academy for Girls and watched all the games of Seirin.

When I asked why, Daiki said that she knew Tetsuya would win against them because he would be able to out-smart them which is true.

Behind her are Mayuzumi Chihiro, Hayama Kotaru and Mibuchi Reo who are our schoolmates and friends. **(A/N: I've been meaning to say this. The three mentioned are the same age as them in this story for the sake of the plot. Carry on…)**

With them are Takao Kazunari, Furihata Kouki, Haruna Chikiyou, Ayaka Yuki and Nanase Saito. They make up the technical support of this show.

According to Ayame, Nanase Saito was Akira's first heartbreak. Well… What else do you expect from a notorious playboy?

Kaya faces the camera at the hosts again as Nami reads the next question.

"From HarashoDesuwa98: _'Momoi-san… How can you stand a pervert like Aomine-san?'_ "

"Actually… I've been wondering that myself…" Kuromi adds

"I just told him that if he loved me enough, he would never try to do anything to me." Satsuki explains

At the director's request, Kaya faces the camera to Inari "Daiki's really doing his best. He even asked me to burn his magazines."

Kaya points the camera at Ahomine while he whines

"That was supposed to be our secret!" we burst out laughing

"Moving on… The next question is from Mermaid_Goddess9: _'For the Tsukiko twins, what did you expect to happen when you transferred to this school?'_ "

"Well… I expected that I would find some new friends. I didn't expect to find love." Amaya confesses

"I always thought my sister would drag me everywhere. I never expected to push myself to make a move for myself." Amo admits.

"Okay guys… Now… Here's a question from our director." Nami says and Kuromi reads it

"What has changed since you entered your relationships?"

"I think all of us have matured somewhat and we've been healed of past heartbreaks and regrets." Akira says

"We've also learned that there's more to love than kissing and dates. It's… Accepting someone for all their flaws no matter what happened to them in their past." I add and the others agree.

"Okay… Now on to our next segment…" Nami declares

 **7AM**

"That ends our broadcast for today." Kuromi declares

"Join us again next week where we'll share the hottest news and chat with the most popular people in Unmei Academy." Nami adds

"This has been _Unmei Unlimited_." The two say in unison and we all wave at the camera

"And… We're off the air." Inari announces and we exchange words of praise and gratitude.

When we exit the studio, Tetsuya taps on my shoulder.

With one look, I get the message.

"Guys… We'll catch up." After getting their consent, the GoM, Satsuki, Takao, Tatsuya, Mayuzumi and I head to the rooftop.

"When will we tell them?" Satsuki asks asks

It's been more than a year since we travelled back in time and met those people. Until now, none of us, not even Satsuki, have told the girls, Mikazuki, Dai and Amo about this. We haven't found the right time to do so.

"We can never find the right timing, Satsuki." I reply

"Don't lie to us, Taiga-kun. You're scared to tell Akira." I look down at the quadrangle.

 _What if Akira will leave me because of what happened in that place?_

"Baka…" we stare at Daiki in confusion

"Do you trust in Akira and your relationship?" I nod

"Then you shouldn't worry if she'll leave you. She loves you, Taiga. Believe in that." We stare at him in shock

"What?"

"I never expected Daiki-kun to say such wise words…" Tetsuya says and we burst out laughing

Satsuki hugs him with a huge grin on her face.

"When will we tell them?" I ask

"Well… We'll just have to time it properly. I'm sure the opportunity will reveal itself." Seijuro says and we nod in agreement.

I hope we can tell them soon. I wonder when that day will come…

 **Challenge from the author: Okay guys! You need to guess who the codenames were referring to. Be specific. Format: Codename – Name of reference. Clue: All are in pairs.**

 **A/N: This is really long. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed it. Review. Favorite. Follow. Until the next chapter!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Me: *disappears***

 **Inosana: Is Author-sama okay? Her mind seems blank at the moment…**

 **Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-Mine: Leave her be. She'll be fine. Until the next chapter, minna-san!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm currently on school break so I have a lot of time to work on this story. This would explain the flood of updates. Enjoy!**

 **How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 2: A Legendary Night**

 **Uchiha-Yamanaka Residence**

 **8PM**

 **Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana**

I smile as I look upon the sleeping faces of my children.

To everyone's surprise, I gave birth to twins; male and female. We named the girl Shirai and the boy Inoki.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist and I lean into the familiar scent. "It's been more than three months since they arrived here." Itachi whispers and I nod in agreement.

"You've made me so happy, Itachi. You don't know how much you mean to me." I say as I look into his eyes.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I giggle.

We share a caste kiss and poke each other's foreheads. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door of our house. Based on the knocking, it sounds urgent. Itachi and I head downstairs and open the door to find Ino and Sai there.

"Good evening, Inosana-neesan, Itachi-niisan." Sai greets. I try my best not to laugh at how formal he is "Sai… Onee-san and Onii-san will do fine. You and Ino are engaged after all."

"Onee-chan… The results of that chakra sample you found are out." Ino's serious face gave me the idea the results are bad.

"We've confirmed it based on the last location the owner of that chakra sample was seen." Sai adds

"He's alive, Onee-chan… We didn't defeat him after all." My eyes widen in horror as I look at Itachi who has a serious expression on his face.

"Hidan… Is alive?"

 **Present Day…**

 **Unmei Academy Rooftop**

 **12NN**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

"It's great to eat here, peaceful and a great view!" Kuni exclaims

"Not to mention lesser people to get annoyed by the noise we make." Dai adds

"Don't you mean the noise **you** make, Dai-kun?" I tease

"Screw you, Satsuki…"

"Don't worry… I'll be screwing her when we get married." I nudge Daiki while blushing.

Sheesh! I've been dating this guy for more than a year and he can still make me blush.

"Anyway… What do you guys wanna do for summer break?" Amo asks

With summer break coming up, we decided that we'd hang out. However, we don't know what to do besides to head to the beach.

"Let's go to the summer festival together!" Mikazuki exclaims with delight.

"I think that's an unspoken agreement, Night." Maya replies.

"How about we have a camping trip?" Ayame suggests

"I know the perfect spot." Seijuro adds and everyone agrees.

"When should we have it?" Taiga asks

"How about on the _Night of the Wish_?" Akira suggests and we stare at her in confusion

"Oh right… It only comes every 10 years. The Night of the Wish is celebrated in honor of the Hikari-hime's first wish." The burgundy-haired girl explains.

"What was the wish, Akira?" Alex asks.

"Well… The wish was…"

" _O great Kamiton, I beg of you, grant me the power to know if my beloved students are in danger so that I may be able to help them in their greatest hour need. As their teacher, I believe it is my job to keep them safe no matter what the cost may be!"_ I hear a voice whisper in the wind.

I exchange with the other ten who must've heard the voice.

"Tiger… Are you okay?" Akira asks as she looks at her boyfriend with concern.

Out of all of us, Taiga had the closest relationship with sensei. We know he loves Akira more than anyone but sensei was like a mother to us, especially to him. Because of that, he's the most sensitive when her presence is felt. Though we tend to talk about her among us who trained under her, it's different we actually hear and see her. When the mental link was restored during the Ayame Rescue Mission, I could tell he was holding back his tears because his position was across ours and I could see his facial expression. It was an expression of pain and longing.

" _If we ever see sensei again, I really want her to meet the others. So that she'll know who changed our lives."_ I recall him saying on the day we started to discuss about when we'd tell them.

"Yeah… I just remembered something…" He smiles as he wipes the tears.

"What's with you guys? The Miracles, Taiga, Tatsuya, and Satsuki are crying!" Ayame exclaims while we wipe our tears

"I'm not crying nodayo." We share a laugh as Mizuki teases him.

"Seriously though… Are you sure everything's alright?" Haruki asks and we nod

"Is my Light worried?" Tetsuya asks causing Haruki to blush.

"I thought I was your light!" Taiga and Daiki complain.

Akira and I exchange a look and nudge our boyfriends

"Haruki is his one and only light!" we exclaim in unison.

We share another laugh and talk until the bell rings.

 **5PM**

 **Shojou Akira**

Taiga and the guys are having a get-together with their former teammates so Satsuki and I took the opportunity to head home together. When I asked why she didn't go with them, she whined saying that no girls were allowed.

As we walk home, I can't help but wonder about why they had cried earlier. It was as if the wish of the Hikari-hime had moved them to tears. Moreover, Dee didn't say they were lying but she did say that they aren't telling us something.

"Satsuki…"

"Hm?"

"Are you and the others who cried earlier hiding anything from us?"

"No. Why would any of us, especially Taiga, hide something from you guys?" I ponder on the thought.

"You're right… I'm sorry. It's just… We were pretty shocked you guys cried." I admit and she smiles

"I cried because it reminded me of someone." I look at her in confusion

"I haven't seen that person in a while, that's why I cried. I don't really know why the others cried though. I'm sure Taiga will tell you why eventually." We exchange smiles and head home. The break starts tomorrow. The beach party with our families is next week and the Summer Festival happens a week after while the camping trip is the week after that.

I'm so excited!

 **Many years into the past…**

 **Kage Summit Meeting Room**

 **5PM**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

"Well… Any strategies?" Raikage-sama asks

Inosana had visited me in my office the day before and told me the news so I called a summit to inform the other countries then come up with a way to defeat him.

"We have to go to that time and drag him back here. However… We can't just tie a rope around our bodies and tug when we've caught him. Moreover… He won't come quietly. I'm sure of it." Raimirai-sama replies.

"We have to send the one person who can defeat him." Mizukage-sama adds

"But… Not even Inosana could defeat him alone!" Mizumirai-sama notes

"That may be true but that may not be her full potential." Tsuchikage-sama retorts and we look at him in confusion

"According to the legend, the Hikari-hime can only know her full power when she is able to realize her full potential." Chikimirai-sama adds

We look at Inosana and she nods "I've always believed that my reason to fight was for the Shinobi World and all my loved ones."

"That's the purpose of every shinobi, Inosana-senpai." Gaara says

"That's not all. Shikamaru was able to discover something." We look at Kankuro before he goes on "Hidan was not at his full potential that day as well. When he is at full power, however, he won't be easy to beat but, if we defeat him in that state, he will be dead for good."

"I guess… We have to send her over there." I declare

"But, Kakashi-senpai, I have to take care of Shirai and Inoki! I have to decline."

"As your Hokage, that is an order. Itachi and I have already spoken about this and he agreed." She sighs and nods.

"I'll leave when I learn that he has done something to ruin space and time."

After dismissing everyone, I ask Inosana to stay behind.

"You're scared."

She looks at me and her eyes show an overflow of emotions. Fear, Regret, Doubt and Worry are etched on her face. "I can't help it… What if I fail again?"

"Who are you?" She looks at me in confusion

"The Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana I know would never allow a failed mission to get the best of her. She would always face a challenge head-on." I ruffle her hair and smile "You can do it, Inosana. Believe in yourself."

Before I could react, she hugs me and cries "Thank you, Kakashi-senpai." I hug back and stroke her hair.

"Kakashi-senpai…" We pull apart and turn around to see Itachi there

"Don't be jealous, Itachi. I was just consoling your wife." I say as Inosana runs to him the gives her a huge hug

"Are you sure you're okay with me going over there?" she asks and Itachi smiles

"You're the only one we can send. Only the Hikari-hime can defeat him. Besides… You can always use the shrines to check-up on us." She smiles.

That smile is the same smile I would see when she's ready to fight. I guess I don't need to worry about it.

 **Present Day…**

 **Great Konohagakure Forest**

 **4PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

"Of all the places… Why here?" I whisper to Seijuro who smirks

"To set the mood… Besides, we might see her ghost here."

According to my dear Tigress, the present-day version of the Great Konohagakure Forest is home to the ghosts of ninja who have died. This includes all the people we met during our visit into the past thanks to the Snake. If we think long and hard about that person, they may just appear.

The main reason I'm complaining to Seijuro about his choice of location is because the idea of having the ghost of someone you killed possibly watching you is pretty scary. Not that I'd let it show across my face though.

"Taiga! Let's go!" Akira calls out to me with excitement clear in her voice. I smile at her and follow her out of the bus. Once again, credits to the Akashi family. I swear… Akashi Seijuro, the Captain of the Generation of Miracles, is loaded.

We set up camp and I start the fire since I'll be the one cooking dinner.

After cooking the meat that we had brought, we start sharing stories until the stars begin to come out.

"There's the Hikari-hime's star!" Ayame exclaims as she points at the distinctly lavender star shining beside the moon.

We clap our hands together and pray for our wishes to come true.

"You know… I've always wondered what the story of the Hikari-hime was…" Mikazuki says and Akira's eyes light up.

"They say the Hikari-hime first appeared while watching her students die. The legend says that 15 unknown rogue shinobi arrived in this very forest and met Team Kakashi."

"Wait… So the story of Uzumaki Naruto actually happened?" Maya asks and my girlfriend shrugs.

"No one knows whether or not the tale is true."

"I do." I say and they look at me in confusion

"C'mon, Taiga… Not even historians have found proof of it!" Mizuki says with a laugh "Ne, Shintaro?" she looks over at her boyfriend only to find his face serious.

"It's true. I was with him." They look from me to the Ace Shooter of the Generation of Miracles then back to me.

"All the people who were with Kagamin and Shin-chan during that time raise your hands." Satsuki says and all the people who were there do so.

"Prove it." Haruki says and we exchange worried glances.

"I think it's time I used this…" I say as I reveal the seal Inosana-sensei gave me before I left.

"Sensei's final gift to us huh?" Daiki asks and I nod. I throw the seal into the campfire and the flames turn violet.

A mirror appears with a woman holding a child with a gentle smile on her face.

She places the infant in the crib and kisses it then kisses the one beside it.

"I love you both…" She looks at the man behind her

"Inosana, I think you should look behind you." He says with a calm smile. The same calm smile he gave me when we spoke after sensei left to train.

When she turns, an expression of shock graces her features for a split second before she smiles.

"I was right when I said I would see you again someday."

"It's so good to see you too, sensei." Seijuro replies

She looks at us one by one. "It seems that not all of my students are here." She notes

"They're busy with college." She smiles at Tatsuya's statement

"My name is Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana. I'm humbled to meet the people who have stuck with my students. Even if some of them can be huge idiots."

Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, and I scowl.

"It's good to see you've made many friends." Itachi-sensei says with a grin

"Good to see you and Inosana-sensei had twins, Itachi-sensei!" I reply with a similar grin.

"M-My name i-is Shojou Akira! I'm Kagami Taiga's girlfriend and Student Council President." At Akira's statement, Sensei looks at me in shock.

"I never expected Taiga would be able to get someone so amazing even if he's so unworthy of her."

"Oi! You ought to be proud of the fact I proved myself worthy of her love." At this, the others laugh.

After everyone introduces themselves, Akira asks the dreaded question I hoped she wouldn't ask

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I sigh and look at Sensei who meets my gaze with a smile.

Within several seconds, she shows them what happened while we were there from the eyes of the different people in attendance.

Akira stands up from her seat and walks to me.

I wait for the expected slap from her with closed eyes but it never comes. What comes is a hug full of love and understanding.

"I love you so much, Kagami Taiga. Never forget that." She looks at me and I meet her gaze "I don't care about what happened in your past. You said it yourself, I accepted you no matter what you went through." I smile and kiss her with her kissing back.

A cough brings me back to the reality I'm in. I look in the direction of the cough but I'm met with the crying face of my sensei.

"It's just… I'm so happy. All of you have found your other half. As someone who has watched over you, even for a short while, it makes me very happy." We smile at her.

"As much as we'd love to talk with you guys longer, we have to go." Itachi-sensei says

"We miss both of you!" Satsuki and Kazunari exclaim in unison. Inosana-sensei's eyes go soft

"Don't worry… We'll see each other again. It would seem as though fate wants our paths to cross again."

"What are you hiding, Inosana-sensei?" Tetsuya asks and she smiles

"You'll understand sooner or later. Ja na!" With that, the image fades.

"You know… I want to meet her face to face someday." Zekara says

"She seemed to be hiding something though." Dee adds

"It doesn't matter. She wouldn't tell us even if we asked." Ryouta comments

"Ryo-chin is right. Sensei would never admit she would need help until she realizes it." Atsushi adds.

"Sounds a lot like Ayame if you ask me." Mizuki says as she shifts her glasses.

We all agree in fits of laughter while Ayame whines like a child.

"Taiga…" I look at Akira.

Her eyes sparkle in the light of the campfire which gives her an ethereal look.

"No more secrets, okay?" I nod and she leans on my shoulder as I wrap a protective arm around her.

"I love you, Tiger."

"I love you, Tigress."

"Guys! Ants are gonna crawl all over us because of the tigers!" Alex jokes

"As if none of you are being sweet." I retort causing laughter to erupt.

"We'll be like this forever, right guys?" Ayame asks

"Of course we will, Empress." Seijuro answers with a smile as he cups her cheeks.

"Sei's right, Aya! Not even the stars can break us apart." Akira adds.

"We'll be graduating soon though. We'll be on our own paths down life." I note "But… As sensei would say, it's up to fate and I believe we were all meant to cross paths and to stick together."

We exchange smile and go back to cuddling our significant other.

As I look at the stars, I remember our last request to sensei. I know, somewhere in those stars, she's watching over us.

After that, we decide to head home.

 **Deep in the Great Konohagakure Forest**

 **12MN**

 **Author**

"Hehehehe… You're happy days will end now, kids. I'll ruin your lives. Let's take make your memories change by returning your feelings for your crush during your first year of high school and using them as replacements in your memories with the one you originally love and them to feel the same. Then, your memories will deteriorate from there." A shadow in the night cackles

"Forbidden Art: Memories of Death!"

 **A/N: Thus ends another chapter. I still can't believe the first chapters are so long! Yay! I'm excited for the next chapter. Please pray in advance for the soul Aiza Kuromi. The next chapter will do a number on her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 3: EMERGENCY!**

 **Unmei Academy**

 **6:30AM**

 **Kaguya Nami**

The first thing I see when I enter the school is an old couple rekindling their spark.

No, I don't mean an elderly couple and they aren't kissing. Still you can tell by the way they're hugging.

"Shojou-san!" She doesn't respond.

"Nanase-san!" No response.

"What is wrong with those two? Don't they remember that the girl is taken?" I mumble

The next thing I know, Matsuko and Kishimoto are holding hands intimately and walking up to the other pair with smiles on their faces.

I pinch myself in hopes of this all being a terrible nightmare.

 _Okay… This isn't a dream… Something is definitely wrong…_

Noting the weirdness of this day, I hunt around for Kagami to get an explanation only to find him being intimate with Kuroko by kissing his cheek.

When I call their attention, both are blushing ferociously.

"Sorry, Kaguya-san." Kagami says as he rubs the back of his neck

"When did you two hook up?" I ask thinking that maybe he and Shojou had a fight.

"Since first year high school… I thought that was obvious since we got here…"

"Oh right… I have to go… I just remembered that I called a meeting in the SEC room. BYE!" I sprint for the SEC room like a crazed woman.

I'm hoping I am at this point. This has got to be the weirdest start to my day.

Upon arriving at the SEC room, I bump into Kaya.

The look on her face mirrors whatever is on my mind right now.

 _At least Kuro-chan isn't here yet… Wait…_

After exchanging glances, we dash to Kuromi's favorite location in the school.

Upon arriving at the music room, we see the blackette stiff.

I sneak a glance inside the room and find Furihata Kouki and Akashi with the red-head hugging the brunet from behind.

Here's a little fun fact about Kuromi. She can handle the LGBT community, I mean, she's one of the many people pushing for LGBT marriage rights, but she can't handle public displays of affection.

When we were in second year, two guys were dating and they had kissed in the classroom. Kuromi was a witness to that and she fainted right on the spot.

I pull the pianist away from the music room but she remains in a daze.

"Shameless! Embarrassing!" She chants in a soft tone as we guide her back to the SEC room.

 _Please don't let any more couples show up._

Suddenly, Kaya comes to a halt.

"Cover Kuromi's eyes." I nod and follow. It would seem as though my prayers won't be answered.

"Shin-chan~!"

Takao runs past us to Midorima and bear hugs the green-haired tsundere.

We walk a bit further down the hall and I stop covering Kuromi's eyes as she continues her chant.

I see Aomine walking alone and smile inwardly.

I'm sure Aomine isn't in a relationship…

Before Kaya and I can react in shielding Kuromi's eyes, Kise glomps the tan male right in front of our faces and Aomine returns the hug then he kisses the blonde's cheek.

When they pull apart, they notice our presence.

"Ahahaha… Gomen… We didn't mean to do PDA ssu~!"

"It's fine, Kise-san… Aomine-san…" With that, they leave hand-in-hand.

A thud catches our attention and we see Kuromi has fainted.

Being the stronger one between the two of us, Kaya carries her on her back and enters the SEC room and I follow.

After waking Kuromi up by sounding a blow-horn in her ear and getting an earful from her as a result, she rants about how unethical they were being for doing PDA in school. I try my best not to burst out laughing.

The last time this happened was during last year's spring festival. She was ranting about all the romantic what-not that happened. I find her ranting funny because she becomes really expressive. She adds hand movements and jumps around due to how irritated she is. Her elegance is one thing but her childish attitude is a rare sight. Only Kaya, Inari and I get to see this since we're close with her.

In the middle of the pianist's rant, Kaya decides to release her sassiness

"But isn't marriage a form of PDA?"

Did I forget to mention Kaya is the Queen of Snide Sassy Remarks?

"Yeah, but it's on the right grounds and they're the right age! But the people we're talking about here are still third years!"

"Age doesn't matter when it comes to love."

"Maybe so but you should at least have some consideration for others. It would be rude if you do anything intimate in front of other people!"

"Or are you just bitter because you couldn't find a guy overseas?" At this statement, the black-haired pianist turns red due to anger

"Why you little…"

Just then, Inari barges in causing Kuromi and Kaya to stop. I silently thank her appearance as she closes the door. However, as she announces something with her eyes closed shut, I curse her appearance.

"I just saw Murasakibara and Himuro feeding each other sweets and calling each other 'sweetie'." She opens her eyes and she gulps when her eyes fall on Kuromi who faints again.

"Seriously… What's wrong with all of them today!?" I whine as I use the blow-horn again and Kuromi wakes up.

"You seem more irritable today, Nami-chan. Is it your time of the month?" I glare at her

"I have a hunch. What if someone wished all of this would happen?" Inari says reverting our attention back to the matter at hand.

"You have a point. After all, whatever we wish on that lavender star makes any wish come true. It could be the main reason." Kaya adds

"It makes sense. The pattern is pretty obvious." Kuromi says and we stare at her.

"Nami-chan, who are the couples you saw before finding me and Kaya."

"Kagami and Kuroko, Shojou and Nanase, Kishimoto and Matsuko."

"Kaya-chan?"

"Aomine and Kise, Takao and Midorima."

"I saw Akashi and Furihata while Inari saw Murasakibara and Himuro."

She writes all of this on a board then scribbles their schools.

That's when I understand.

"They're going out with people they met between middle school and first year high school."

"Which makes sense why most of the girls in Eleven Eleven don't have a pair!" Kaya adds

"It's as if their memories of the one they really loved were erased!" I exclaim

"More like their memories were changed, Nami-chan…" Just then, the door bursts open to reveal Chikiyou and Yuki.

"My dreams have finally come true~!" Yuki sings while Chikiyou closes the door.

Kuromi opens her mouth to ask but Chikiyou answers before the question is said.

"Her fuujoshi dreams." We nod in understanding. Well… Kuromi facepalms which is expected of her.

"This is even better than when Yuri! On Ice started to air~!" Yuki exclaims and receives a smack on the head from Kuromi

"Be rational here, Yuki-chan! What if there's a bad side effect to all of this?" Yuki pouts

"Hidoi!" I sigh and pinch her cheeks.

"Yuki-chan… You need to take this seriously! What if they'll never get their memories back?"

"I-I-Itai~! Nami-chan~!" I let go allowing the black-haired BL lover to massage her cheeks.

"How about we look this all up in the library and the net during our break? It's almost time for class." Inari suggests and we agree.

What the heck is going on here!?

 **Unmei Academy Library**

 **9AM**

 **Yamanouchi Inari**

It's time for morning break and we're going through every book and website for answers with regards to the weird events.

As usual, Nami was right about the girls. Based on observation, Shojou and Kishimoto are the only ones who have relationships.

"I have a feeling they're going out with the person they liked during their first year in high school." Kuromi states

"How could you tell, Kuro-chan?" Nami asks

I type _memory alteration_ in the search engine of my laptop and the first thing to pop up is _Forbidden Yamanaka Clan Ninjutsu_. I click it and I read it.

"Girls… I found something." I whisper and they gather around my monitor.

"This ninjutsu form was performed by the Yamanaka Clan. This was forbidden because of the effects of the ninjutsu which makes memories deteriorate until the person forgets everything and dies. This is usually taught to the heir or heiress of the main branch. Reversing this ninjutsu can only be done by a Yamanaka Clan member but the member dies the moment the reversal is complete. A clear sign is that a person who has been hit with this attack thinks that whatever memories that have been changed actually happened and do not recall anything related to the original memory." Nami reads. I excuse myself from their presence and head to the shrine at the rooftop.

 **Unmei Academy Rooftop**

I feel pretty lucky that the place is uncharacteristically empty today. Ordinarily, the SC council and their friends would be staying in this place at this time. I make my way to the shrine and kneel then clap my hands together

"Obaa-sama." I whisper and a gust of wind blows from within the shrine and the smoke from the incense rises to form into the figure of a woman.

"Inari… You seem troubled." She says and I tell her what happened except the current relationships. She might blow a blood vessel if I tell her that.

"Altered memories?" She asks with concern written all over her face and I nod.

She sighs "The data in that website you found is correct except that there is a faction in our clan that still practices that jutsu. Hidan was a part of that clan. This can only mean that he's made his move."

"What do we do?"

"As much as I would be willing to die to save my students, there's a risk if I try to fix their memories. Any ninjutsu performed in that time period is reversed the moment the person who performed it dies so that it won't interfere with time and space making my efforts to help useless." I sigh at the feeling of hopelessness welling-up inside.

"Can't you just kill him?" She shakes her head

"As much as I would like to do so, it won't be easy to defeat him. Besides… He won't show himself until he's at full power. There's another way to get their memories back."

I raise an eyebrow "How?"

"Memories are like dominoes upright and in a line. If one is knocked down, the one behind it falls causing a chain reaction among them. If you trigger the right memory, it will bring all their memories back." She explains.

"But… If Hidan is here, can't he just repeat it?"

"Not if I'm around to prevent it." I stare at her image in the smoke

"How will you do that?" She gives me a smile

"There's a seal that no one can break except myself. Take Chihiro and ask him to take you to the abandoned garden." I nod.

"Just take care of getting their memories back before the next spring. I have faith in you." With that, the smoke fades.

"I'll do my best, Obaa-san." I stand and race to the others and call and SEC meeting but intentionally leave Nanase, Takao and Furihata out of it. We have to move fast. It's almost fall after all.

 **Student Executive Committee Meeting Room**

 **3PM**

"You could've stayed, Inari-chan. We found that out on the net." Nami says

"The question remains, how will we do this?" I ask

"I know you guys will think this was a bit unethical of me but…" Kuromi reveals a notebook to us. "I asked their families about the story their child had mentioned first to them when they were asked about the relationship. That's the data I got."

Nami, being the head, opens the notebook reads everything.

"When did you do this?" Kaya asks

"I was asked to interview them for the school paper so I decided to go a bit more in-depth." Well… Kuromi and I were always the most hard-working members of this committee. It makes sense.

"So… How the hell are we gonna get these things to happen?" Hayama asks

"Well… If I recall, Sei-chan said he had to tutor Kishimoto today." Mibuchi says

We exchange glances before looking into the notebook

 _Akashi Seijuro – I promised myself that I would marry the girl who wouldn't be scared of me. When she had the guts to call me BAkashi and glare at me, I had started to feel this strange magnetic pull towards her. I knew she was the one._

"How did that happen anyway?" I ask

"I was supposed to tutor her tomorrow but, when Aiza-san told me about the situation, I decided to pass her to Akashi in hopes that it might spark something in his memories."

I hug my cousin and take this opportunity to whisper a request in his ear.

"I need you to take me to an abandoned garden. I have something to do there."

I feel him stiffen for a second before he agrees and we continue talking about how we're gonna execute the other memories.

 **Many years into the past…**

 **Great Konohagakure Forest**

 **5PM**

 **Uchiha-Yamanaka Inosana**

"So the time has come, huh?" Kakashi-senpai says and I nod solemnly.

"Be careful, Onee-chan!" Ino adds and I hug her to reassure her.

After pulling away, I face my back to her.

"Sansan." I look at Itachi who is pushing a twin baby stroller then let my eyes drift to the faces of my children.

I hit and kiss their foreheads then hit Itachi's forehead and we exchange a kiss.

"You can do it." I nod and turn my back to him

"I'm ready, Orochimaru-sensei." I say to the black-haired man in front of me who nods and sprays a bottle of an unknown liquid beside him.

"If you succeed, you will be able to gain the ability to open a portal on your own. We have faith in you." I nod solemnly and jump through the void.

Sparks of chakra hit my figure and I feel as though my appearance has changed.

I land in front of a void and hear two familiar voices.

I take a deep breath and go through to the other side.

 **Present Day…**

 **Abandoned Garden**

 **5PM**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro**

"Why in the world did you ask me to take you here?" I ask

"The truth is… I'm meeting someone here." I scowl at her response.

"Who would even ask you to meet in this kind of place?"

"You actually know who this person is, couz…" I look at her in confusion for a moment.

A lavender glow catches my attention and I look in its direction.

The sight of a woman with pale blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes that look at me with fondness and a mother-like smile brings me to tears as I throw myself at her.

"I've missed you too, Chihiro." She whispers

We pull apart at the sound of my cousin's laughter.

I take a good look at her outfit and understand why she's laughing.

Much like what happened to us back then, the void has made her clothes fit with the time period. She's wearing a white short-sleeved blouse, a blue checkered mini-skirt with a wide black waist belt, white knee-high socks and black pumps. There are a lot of things you can pick up from light novels. Inari also labeled her drawers in her house and I saw this when I went there once so it would make sense.

Sensei looks at the younger girl with mock irritation.

"I'm happy to finally meet you face to face, Inari…"

Suddenly, I recall what Inari told me minutes before sensei showed up. "You know her?"

"She's my ancestor. Apparently, our clans crossed which is why I'm your cousin." A question suddenly pops up in my mind

"Where will you stay, Sana-sensei?"

"I took care of everything. I also bagged you a job with good pay so you should be safe. The owner said you should start Wednesday." Inari cuts in and I glare at her.

"Are you crazy? What if they decide to go to where she's working?"

"Chihiro… I'm not the Kamirai for nothing." I sigh at the familiar statement.

She uses her transformation ninjutsu to disguise herself as we head for the apartment my cousin got for her. The only way she could have gotten everything set up so quickly and under my nose is that she contacted our aunt. She always did have a way in convincing people. It was her specialty.

We arrive at the apartment. It's big enough for one person to live in and it doesn't seem so cramped so it should be fine for sensei.

"I still don't understand why you came all this way because of the situation." I declare and she sighs then explains everything about Hidan, the jutsu and her way of solving it.

"But how will you do the sealing when you'll be working?" she looks at me as if Inari said something stupid and I have to agree.

"We better get going. You still have a free day until the start." The older woman bids us farewell and tells Inari to greet her parents for her.

"Wait… Your parents know?" she nods

"How else would I get all of this ready? Besides, sensei spoke to my parents several times now so they're good."

I recall something.

Based on her character, sensei would only go this far if things were really serious.

 **THIS REALLY IS AN EMERGENCY!**

 **A/N: I have a very free summer break so expect a lot of updates. Review, favorite, follow. I really appreciate the support. Until the next chapter!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **All the guys who became gays and Kuromi: Die, Author-sama.**

 **Me: I just remembered about my research book binding! Gotta run! *disappears***

 **Blue: Guys! Don't kill her! The story will never finish!**

 **Inosana: Can't you do it?**

 **Blue: I have no idea about what's going through her head… See you all in the next chapter if Soul actually lives long enough to write it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 4: Opening the Emperor Eye**

 **Unmei Academy**

 **6:30AM**

 **Akashi Seijuro**

"Good morning, Sei." Kouki greets with a smile.

I never really expected to feel this way for a male. I also did not expect to still be with the man for almost three years. True to his name, he is the wind that gives me life.

At least… That's what I think…

I don't know why but every time I say all these sweet things to him my heart seems to be out of it.

Maybe it's just because we haven't kissed yet.

"Good morning, my love." The faint blush that spreads across his face makes him so cute.

 ***thud***

We turn to the sound to find two girls hauling the unconscious one away from our sight.

"Gomenosai!" the blonde says before running off to join her friends.

I look at Kouki who just snickers and I smile. He looks up as me and smiles with a blush dusting his cheeks.

 ***HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK***

" **DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO BLOW THAT OUT HERE, KAGUYA NAMI!?** "

" **GOMENOSAI~** "

We laugh as we enter the building.

"That was a weird way to start our day…" he comments

"I'm sure this day will be really interesting." I say and he nods.

As we walk through the halls, I can't help but feel as though something is off. It's like almost everyone in Unmei is in complete confusion.

I recall how Inari reacted when she saw Himuro and Murasakibara were feeding candy to each other yesterday.

She stood up and went out of the classroom. About 20 minutes later, a horn was heard.

"Sei, are you alright?" Kouki's voice calls me out of my thoughts

"Ah gomen… I was just thinking about something." I reply and he nods in understanding.

"How about we get some parfaits after class?" he suggests as he holds my hand. I nod in agreement and earn a grin from him.

I don't know why but I feel like something is about to happen.

 **7AM**

 **Yamanouchi Inari**

Something crawled into my thoughts last night.

 _What if this is how everything should be?_

I mean… Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this happened because they're the ones who were meant to be.

When I share this with Chihiro, I earn a scoff.

"Is the Headstrong Queen doubting her decisions?" he teases

"It's just that… What if I jumped to conclusions and all of this was for nothing?" he thumps my forehead with his book.

"Inari… I'll be honest with you. I searched the internet and took a survey to be safe. Everything adds up. They're the only ones who think they were together since the first year of high school. So stop worrying."

I smile at him "You're a great cousin, you know that?" he smirks as he ruffles my hair.

"Inari-chan! Mayuzumi-kun!" We spin around to find Nami and Kaya running like their lives depended on it. When I look behind them, I understand why and pull my cousin out of the way while the two rush past us. Before he could even ask, the hint of black that flashes in front of us gives him an idea of what's going on.

Chikiyou and Yuki appear and we exchange greetings.

"So… It starts today huh?" Chikiyou says and we nod

"You guys may be ruining my fuujoshi dreams but… It just doesn't feel right. By the way, I spoke with Mido-kun yesterday about Takao. You won't believe what he said!" We look at Yuki expectantly. The trio who were playing Demon Escape also near us. Hayama and Mibuchi also arrive in time to hear the statement.

Yuki plays a recording.

" _I don't understand why but, every time I'm with Takao, it doesn't feel like there's a spark. My mind says that he's the one but my heart is against it."_

We exchange glances.

"As Papi from Frozen said… The heart is not so easily changed."

 **9AM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

After doing the usual morning routine, I lock up the apartment and head to the garden then transform into a violet humming bird and fly to perch on a maple tree.

Under the maple tree, something catches my eye. A sky blue haired male is leaning on the shoulder of a two-toned red-head. Near them are a blonde male and a dark toned blue haired male who seem to be cuddling. I also spot a purple-head, 2 black-heads, a green-head, another red-head and a brown-head. I read their chakra patterns to find that Inari was right but I couldn't see the changed memories because of it so I fly to the nearest branch to hear their conversation to get an idea.

"So, BaKagami… What are you gonna do for your anniversary?"

"That's a secret, Ahomine."

I blink several times before it totally sinks in.

 _Those two didn't even bother to tell me!?_ I think as I fly away.

I sense Inari's chakra with Chihiro's in the same room.

It's a good thing the window is open. Good for me at least.

I fly into the open window and peck at their heads causing both to wail in pain.

"Can someone get that violet hummingbird?" a blonde-haired female exclaims and the male blonde catches me in a net.

"I told you that this old basketball net would come in handy someday, Reo-nee!" I swear… he's even louder than Kiba and Naruto!

"Why is that bird so mad at both of you?" a black-haired girl asks as she eyes Chihiro's wounds.

"Chihiro… Did you feed her like I told you to?" He looks at Inari in confusion causing her to facepalm

"No wonder she's so mad!" The blonde girl adds

"I never took Chihiro for being the irresponsible type." The auburn-haired girl remarks

After the wounds of the Mayuzumi cousins are treated, they take a look at me

"How did she even find you guys?" the black-haired male asks

"I think it's because she has such a close bond with Inari that she can find her by her hairstyle." Chihiro points out as he takes the net away from his friend with me still inside.

"There are berries at the greenhouse right?" Inari asks and the others nod.

She stands and drags Chihiro to the greenhouse with me still in the net.

Once we arrive in the secluded part of the greenhouse, Chihiro lets me out of the net and I release the jutsu.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me?" I scold

"I didn't think it would matter." Inari replies.

"Even so, cousin, it wouldn't have surprised sensei that much if you had said something." Chihiro retorts and she sighs…

"Gomenosai." I ruffle her hair

"Anyway… We should be heading back. We still have to execute the plan to get Akashi's memories back." Chihiro says and I nod in understanding the change back into a bird and fly off.

I hope they succeed.

 **Unmei Academy Library**

 **12NN**

 **Kaguya Nami**

I don't know by what miracle but Akashi decided to meet Kishimoto in the same room as they did last year. Not that it matters now though…

We look through the one-way window to watch the events unfold. Just like what Shojou said she did

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Inari praying and Kuromi chanting something her aunt taught her. Or so she's told me. As for Kaya, she's twirling her hair while watching intently along with Yuki and Chikiyou. Well… Yuki is reading a BL novel while Chikiyou is crossing her fingers for luck.

 _I hope all goes well…_

"I feel like a scientist because of this…" Hayama says and I nod in agreement.

If you look at it from an observer's point of view, we look like scientists while watching an experiment taking place in an enclosed room.

Our test subjects… I mean… Our friends, Akashi and Kishimoto, are already inside. Nugh… The idea of being a scientist is affecting my thinking.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you, Akashi-san! Mayuzumi-san was supposed to do this, not you!" the white-haired girl exclaims.

"It's fine, Kishimoto-san. He said he had to meet someone important so he asked me to take over." He replies and I look over at Mayuzumi whose face is clear of any reaction what-so-ever.

I think that's a good thing at times like these since his mind can't easily be read.

"Let's get started, shall we?" With a cheerful nod, Akashi begins teaching…

Wait…

It's like fate is siding with us on this one…

" **KISHIMOTO!** " The red-head shouts causing the girl to look up at him with a start

"Huh!?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

If Akashi isn't feeling any sense of déjà vu at this point, I'm gonna flip. It's like the world actually meant for this to happen!

A slam on the table brings me out of my thoughts and back to the duo inside the room.

"Answer all the questions on pages 162 to 164."

After about 20 minutes, she finishes and Akashi looks at her paper.

"I thought you had really bad scores. I'm shocked to see that you got most of the answers right"

"Because I'm not an idiot, BAkashi!"

He stares at her with anger etched on his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing, BAkashi!"

"I can't believe this is happening again. Just like in Kuromi-chans's notes" I say

"Those two are idiots…" Kaya adds as she face palms

"They're practically made for each other." Mibuchi comments

"Akashi-san is still scary when he gets mad though…" Hayama says with a shudder.

A gunshot-like sound brings our attention back inside.

"Read the whole book or else you can't leave." With that, he leaves the room and we do our best to remain behind the selves.

 _What now?_

Just then, we hear a faint thud causing us to step out of our hiding spot to find the Emperor on the floor out like a light.

We rush to his side and check if he's alive.

Once I confirm he's alive, Mayuzumi carries him on his back to the infirmary with us trailing behind him.

On the way, we bump into Furihata.

"What happened to Seijuro?" I look at him and pull him to the janitor's closet which was the nearest room. There, I explain everything.

He smiles bitterly "Now I understand why I didn't feel like it was right."

"Furi… I…"

"Arigatou, Kaguya-chan!" I stare at him in shock

"You and the others saved their lives. I'll help in any way I can as a member of the SEC and as their friend." With that, he heads off to the infirmary.

 _We've saved their lives but I still can't help but feel guilty… Especially with that look on your face just now…_

After composing myself, I follow after him.

When I arrive, the school nurse says that Akashi will be out for most of the day so we head back to our classroom but not before promising to return.

 **Unmei Academy Infirmary**

 **3PM**

 **Furihata Kouki**

After class, I head to the infirmary to check on my best friend.

Don't get me wrong. Before all of this insanity, Seijuro was my best friend. I had crushed on him when I first met him during Winter Cup while I was in Seirin. He may have had an intimidating aura but he's handsome up-close. After getting a lecture from Kiyoshi-senpai, I confessed to Seijuro and got rejected which wasn't surprising.

Then, I came to Unmei during the summer semester last year and met everyone. The one that stood out was Haruna Chikiyou. Though she had this stubborn personality, she was beautiful. What drew me to her the most was her kindness and hard-working personality. She seemed serious too but that changed when we got paired up for an assignment and we spent the day having fun while doing it. I knew Seijuro had found love in Kishimoto and, by some miracle; I had come to like Haruna in the most romantic way.

So when he showed up one day in front of my house with flowers about a week ago, I was surprised and found it weird when he mentioned that we had been together for the past few years so I assumed he and Kishimoto were fighting

 _I'll try to fix whatever happened between those two._ I promised myself but it proved to be more difficult than I thought.

My heart wanted to get them back together but my mind wouldn't listen. In the end, my heart gave in to this weird fantasy that I had wished for so long to happen.

Then Kaguya and the other SEC members did what I couldn't do. I feel so ashamed that I did all of that and that I couldn't to help him.

What kind of a friend am I?

A grunt shakes me out of my thoughts.

I look at him and end up getting trapped in pools of ruby red.

"Kouki… What happened?" he asks

"You fainted in the library after tutoring Kishimoto-chan…" he looks at me in confusion

"I don't recall her asking me to tutor her or much since I came home from our camping trip."

I blink a few times before it sinks in.

"You don't remember anything beyond that?" he nods. I make a mental note to tell the others this.

"I guess you have the right to know what happened then." With that, I tell him everything Kaguya told me.

As the explanation sinks in, his expression darkens

"Gomenosai, Kouki… I put you through all of that."

"It's fine, Seijuro."

"No, it isn't. Tetsuya told me way back and I was overjoyed you felt the same way but I didn't have the guts to make a move. I feel ashamed that it took all of this to happen for me to make a move when all of this should have been severed long ago after you confessed during our practice game last year." He growls as he grips the sheets.

"Maybe this happened to confirm that you made the right choice back then." He looks at me in shock "After all, you met Kishimoto and I found someone else. It was fate."

"Kouki…" I smile at him. It may not have been a real relationship but it hurt a tiny bit that it ended so soon. Not that it matters anymore. Seijuro and Kishimoto are meant for each other. It's written in the stars. I just know it.

"Arigatou, Seijuro. But you and I were meant to remain as what we are now, best friends." He smiles back and we share a hug.

"Do what you can while you still can. Don't do what I did."

A cough, a thud, a honk and a set of footsteps cause us to pull apart.

" **STOP BLOWING THAT THING IN MY EAR!** "

" **HOW ELSE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WAKE YOU UP!? THE LAST TIME WE TRIED SOMETHING ELSE YOU WERE OUT FOR A WHOLE HOUR!** "

The two of us exchange a glance before laughing.

"I take it you two are okay now?" Mayuzumi asks and we nod.

"Ne~ Furi-kun~!" All eyes fall on the Yaoi Queen of Unmei.

"You should go check on Chiki-chan." I nod and head off.

I have to find her before it's too late.

 **A/N: I'm such a bad author for torturing my beloved characters. Oh well… What's done is done. See you guys in the next chapters.**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **All characters: Heartless.**

 **Me: Oh c'mon! I said I was sorry already and I'm making up for it.**

 **Star_S2002: Still… Heartless!**

 **Me: *sulks***


	5. Chapter 5

**How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 5: Elements of Nature**

 **Unmei Academy Rooftop**

 **5PM**

 **Haruna Chikiyou**

People say that I live up to my name.

I'm stubborn, and I don't listen to others opinions. So when Yuki and Inari teased me one summer day about the flowers Furihata gave me, I denied anything romantic connected to it.

" _He's just giving this to me as a sign of gratitude for working with him."_

" _You're just in denial."_

The flowers he had given me that day were coral honeysuckles which, according to the Flower Queen Inari, mean 'I Love You'.

I denied it again as an expression of friendship

" _Flowers are never wrong in sending out a message. Moreover, there are flowers meant for friendship messages."_

I paid it no heed and left them be. After all, he hadn't said or done anything to prove me wrong. However, the more I thought about it, the more I began to feel something in me long for him. I dismissed this as wanting to be close to him as a friend.

Then this little incident happened. Though Yuki was overjoyed at the sight, I felt a pang in my heart at the sight of Furi and Akashi being so sweet. I really didn't know what it meant at the time until I spoke with Inari and Yuki about it. That was probably the worst mistake of my life.

" _Dense block of wood/Clueless"_ I recall the two stating with bored faces.

I tried to research about it and came to one conclusion…

I, Haruna Chikiyou, am in love with Furihata Kouki.

I sigh as I stare at the sunset. The warmth of the colors in the sky remind me of my friends

Yellow reminds me of Nami's sunny bright personality. Red symbolizes Kuromi's fiery passion for music while orange reminds me of Inari's sweetness. The violet is for Yuki's dark mind and pink for Kaya's self-giving personality. I guess the slight blue is my cool persona.

I can't help but sigh.

It was all because the 6 of us were placed in the SEC that the flare of our friendship was ignited. Now, look at us… We're about to graduate! I feel sad and happy about it but… We have other problems to handle.

Looking at the sunset causes me to warm up inside "It's so pretty!"

"But you're prettier, Haruna-chan." I look behind me to find Furihata there.

"I'm not pretty." I reply as I look back at the sunset.

"You're right…" I frown a bit

"… You're beautiful, Haruna-chan." I look at him in confusion as my cheeks heat up.

He steps closer and cups my cheeks.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I was scared to say this until Seijuro told me about something he regrets. I don't want to experience what he did. That's why…"

Taking in a deep breath, he looks at me square in the eye.

"I love you, Haruna Chikiyou."

Silence envelopes us as his confession sinks in. My heart races quickly and my whole face heats up along with my ears.

"Haruna-chan?" he whispers in a tender loving voice.

I try to speak but nothing comes out causing him to frown slightly.

" _You know, Chiki-chan… Obaa-san always told me that actions mean a lot more than words."_ I recall Inari telling me once when I spoke to her about Furihata acting differently when I was around. At the time, I didn't understand what she meant. Now, I understand what she meant.

I take a deep breath and kiss him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

At my action, I could feel him tense up for a second before his arms snake around my waist, pulling closer as he kisses back.

I could feel my heart explode in happiness. I could feel how much he loved me.

I knew then and there that Furihata Kouki was the one destined for me.

 **Unmei Academy Infirmary**

 **5PM**

 **Yamanouchi Inari**

"Now… What was this about a deadly ninjutsu?" Akashi asks after Furihata has left the room.

When we had arrived, I was so worried that Obaa-san wasn't able to protect Akashi's mind in time and the jutsu had repeated itself. Good thing that wasn't the case.

"The ninjutsu is a forbidden art from the Yamanaka Clan. There is a part of the clan, besides the head and the heir; that practice this ninjutsu. But… There's something I wasn't able to tell all of you yesterday." They look at me in confusion so I continue.

"I researched further last night and found something." I show them the webpage I had saved

"This jutsu cannot be performed on more than one person on the same day unless that shinobi has enough chakra to do so." Nami reads.

"So what? He or she can perform the jutsu on other days." Kaya remarks

"But, Kaya-chan… Don't you remember? Shojou-san posted about their camping trip the day before classes started again and that's the last memory Akashi-san had of Kishmoto-san. It doesn't add up at all." Kuromi retorts

"So… It's possible someone wished for the ability to do that or he wished for a ninja to do it." Mibuchi adds

"It doesn't matter how this all started. What matters is that we save everyone who got affected." Mayuzumi says

"Chihiro is right. We need to save Ayame and the others before this gets any worse." Akashi says and I try my best not to roll my eyes at how he singled-out his girlfriend and called his friends 'the others'.

"Wait… Shouldn't Kishimoto-san be able to recall anything based on what happened earlier?" Hayama asks and Nami nods in agreement.

Kuromi looks into her notebook and stares at one page then she shows us.

 _Kishimoto Ayame – To me, the day I had made Seijuro cry because I was leaving him had made a huge impact. I try my best not to remember that day but it tends to play in my head whenever I see Seijuro cry_

"No wonder…" I mumble.

"So… Whose memory should we try to save next?" Chihiro asks

"By any chance, is Taiga's memory about singing about Akira?" Akashi asks and Kuromi looks into her notebook before reading it aloud.

" _Kagami Taiga – Though Akira wasn't with me, the first memory that would pop up in my head would be the song I sang when I didn't know her feelings for me yet. The song was 'Why Don't you Kiss Her?'_ "

We exchange glances then look at Akashi who is currently smirking.

Before I could ask why he was smirking, Furihata and Haruna come in holding hands with blushes and smiles on their faces.

"Miracles really do happen when you least expect them." Kaya remarks with her usual mother-like smile

"Anyway… Why did you ask, Akashi-san?" Kuromi asks returning our attention back to our topic.

"Taiga was planning to sing something for his anniversary with Tetsuya." He explains

"But… How can we make sure he'll sing the right song?" I ask and Akashi smiles

"I have my ways."

 **Tokyo Park**

 **6PM**

 **Yamanaka Inosana**

I'm still a bird and I don't care. I happen to like this form and I got a bit lazy to change back.

It also makes pecking at Kakashi-senpai's laughing face in the fountain's water more sensible. Here's the best part, no person and no animal can see what I can see because I used the Kamiton, which is currently attached to my leg in the form of a tag with sword shape on it, to contact them.

"It isn't funny, Kakashi-senpai!" I chirp. My voice will sound like a chirp to anything around me but not to the person I'm talking to

"Gomenosai… It's just I never expected you, of all people, to be shocked by all of this." I peck again at his face. The fact my hits are leaving wounds similar to what I gave the Mayuzumi cousins earlier amazes me.

"Anyway… It's good you were able to place that seal in their brains without any of them realizing it." I smile

I had placed the Hikari-hime seal on Akashi, his best friend and the SEC while I was still in this form. It just took me a second in their brains to slap the seal on.

"There are still many more and there's such little time left. It's already fall!" I point out.

"Relax, will you? I have faith that Inari and her friends will succeed."

"I wish I could help them though." I say with a tone of guilt. I was never the type to let others do the work for me so I really can't help but feel guilty.

"You know you can't. If Hidan figures out you're there, he won't be easy to catch or kill." Kakashi-senpai points out and I nod. With that, he cuts off the connection.

I've been gone from the village for a day… I really miss my family but I have to push on. This isn't just for me. It's for them too.

 **A/N: This was the first chapter that wasn't almost 10 pages long. I find this shocking though. Until the next chapter!**

 **Challenge: Find all the Elements of Nature. You didn't think I named this chapter that way for nothing, did you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 6: The Tiger's Anthem**

 **Unmei Academy**

 **7AM**

 **Yatsukawa Katherine**

I arrive in school with Nami, Kuromi, Yuki and Chikiyou.

"Did Inari say why she would be a bit late?" Nami asks as we look at the fuujoshi addict who shakes her head

"I hope nothing's wrong…" I say and Kuromi nods in agreement.

Even if Kuromi and I tend to clash because of my comments at times, we care about our friends.

"Calm down, OKaya-san… I'm sure Inari-chan's fine." Chikiyou jokes and we shake our heads

Just then, Inari appears, looking like she ran a million miles.

"Inari-chan, you look terrible! What happened?" I ask in concern as the said girl clutches her knees and tries to slow her breathing.

"I… Just… Had… To… Run… Some… Errands… Am… I… Late…?" she replies between breaths and Kuromi shakes her head

"You shouldn't over-work yourself, Inari! You always go to extremes." I scold

"Hai, OKaya-san…" she sighs and I smile

They call me that because I act like a mother to them despite my sassy remarks.

"I always like this side of you more, Kaya-chan." Kuromi says with a cheerful smile

"People are like songs played on the piano. Play to their better side and they'll be kind." The blackette shakes her head smiling.

"C'mon girls… Let's head to class!" I announce and there's a resounding chorus of "Hai, OKaya-san" as they trudge to the classroom.

I know they hate school but we have to push on.

A thought suddenly comes to mind as we walk to the classroom but Kuromi beats me into asking

"Inari-chan, where's Mayuzumi-kun?"

"Yeah… You guys always head to school together." I add and the white-haired girl smiles

"He's with the guys. We separated when he ran into them at the gates."

I catch Kuromi's saddened look before she changes it into a mask of understanding as she nods

I shake my head before entering the classroom.

Sure enough, Kagami is there with flowers in his hand as he gives it to Kuroko.

 _In 3… 2… 1…_

 ***thud***

Ladies and gentlemen, the great Aiza Kuromi has fainted for the 50th time this week.

Everyone in the room averts their attention to us and, being the protective mother-figure to my friends, I block their view of Kuromi and fake a scene of me picking up my book

"Ahahahaha… Gomenosai~! Carry on!" I say and they follow my request as the KagaKuro scene continues to unfold.

"Not again…" I hear Mibuchi's voice sigh causing all of us to turn to him and the guys

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Mayuzumi volunteers as he picks up the girl and carries her bridal style. This sudden action awakens the unconscious pianist.

When she looks at him, her eyes go wide and her face goes red.

 _3… 2… 1…_

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!** " Kuromi practically jumps out of his arms and hugs me

"Guess we have another, more quiet, alarm." Nami says while Inari, Chikiyou, Yuki, Furihata, Hayama and Mibuchi burst out laughing while I try to console her

"What happened?" Sensei asks and we frantically try to make an excuse which she buys.

We rush to our seats while other students do the same.

And so begins another boring math lesson.

 **Unmei Academy Cafeteria**

 **12NN**

 **Akashi Seijuro**

I never expected ninjutsu to be involved in all of this.

To be honest, Inari and Kouki shocked me with the information they presented and it seemed far-fetched.

That was until I recalled our last conversation with Inosana-sense and Itachi-sensei.

" _It would seem as though fate wants our paths to cross again."_

No doubt… She was implying that she would have to come here someday and it has something to do with what's been going on here…

Not that it should matter right now.

Right now, I have to help the SEC in saving my friends and Ayame.

To be honest, seeing her with Dai is crushing my heart but I have to stay strong.

"Yo, Akashi!" Taiga's voice calls out and I realize that he's been waiting for a while for my reply to his question on the song he should sing and that I had broken down

"Are you still heart-broken from what happened between you and Kouki?" I wipe my tears away and shake my head

"It's just… I remembered something about the past."

"Whatever! Could you just suggest a song best Tetsuya comes back with our food?" I sigh

"Why don't you kiss her" He looks at in confusion

"Don't you mean 'him'?" _I should have expected this._

"I meant the song _'Why don't you kiss her'_." I explain causing him to sigh and ask for the chords.

Satisfied with whatever he got out of me, he leaves and sits with Tetsuya while I get to my food. Suddenly, the other members of the Generation of Miracles sit with me.

"We heard about the break-up. What happened?" Shintaro asks

"We just… We weren't meant to be." I state simply. To be honest, I don't feel as bad as I should. I think it's because my heart knew that he wasn't the one I had loved for so long.

"Who broke it off?" Atsushi asks

"We both did. We felt the same way so we parted ways on good terms."

"At least there was closure." Daiki says and I nod with a smile on my face.

"But are you sure you're okay with everything ssu?" Ryouta asks and I nod again.

Kouki and Chikiyou come near us and the first thing he does is trade a high-five with me

"Hey Sei!" I smile "Hey Kouki, hey Chikiyou." The four males with me greet the two

"Are you really okay with us being together, Akashi-san?" Chikiyou asks

"As long as you take care of my best friend, I won't get mad. The same goes for you, Kouki!" The couple smiles

"You can count on it, Akashi-san."

"Call me by my name, Chikiyou. You're the love of my best friend's life after all."

"Okay, Aka… I mean, Seijuro…" I nod and she hugs me then they leave.

I turn back to the others who stare at me in shock.

"I guess you weren't lying to us then…" Shintaro says

"Since when did I lie to you guys?" I ask and they shrug in reply

"Anyway… What do you guys think of BaKagami's idea?" Daiki asks

"I think it's sweet ssu~"

"I wish we didn't have to help Kaga-chin though." Atsushi groans. Just then, Tatsuya shows up and smiles at him.

"C'mon, Atsushi… We have to do this. He's my brother after all…"

"Yeah… Be glad I'd do anything for you, Tatsu-chin."

"It's very cheesy of him nanodayo." The four of us start chuckling and he looks at us in confusion. The only reason is because he can't see the hawk standing behind him.

Kazunari hugs him from behind "Oh c'mon, Shin-chan~ I know you like cheesy stuff. After all, you did take me on a picnic date yesterday."

While Shintaro becomes as red as a tomato which is very out of character of him to do, we burst out laughing.

However, Shintaro kisses the other male on the cheek and our laughter dies down slowly.

 ***thud***

We turn to the source of the sound only to find a tray on the floor and Kaya near it.

"Ahahahaha~ Gomen! I dropped my tray!" We shrug and go back to the couple.

" **KAGUYA NAMI!** "

We look at the source to find Kuromi growling at her friend who was hiding behind the mother-figure of their group while Chihiro, Reo and Hayama just sigh.

I look over at Tetsuya and Taiga who are enjoying each other's company to the point of feeding each other.

 _I'm sorry, Tetsuya, but this is in order to save you and everyone else._

 **Unmei Academy Gym B**

 **4PM**

 **Aiza Kuromi**

"Why do we have to hide again?" Nami whispers

"We're hiding in case Miss I-Can't-Handle-PDA faints and our cover will be blown." Kaya explains causing me to glare at her then huff

"This also so we can see everything that happens"

"But did we have to pick staying under the stupid bleachers!? You know I have an allergy to dusty places!" Yuki whispers harshly and Inari silences us

"It's starting!"

We look below as we hear the gym doors open.

"Taiga?"

The red head faces the figure at the door with a guitar in his hands.

"Hey Tetsu!" At Kagami's grin, I look at the others.

Based on their expression, they're probably thinking the same thing as I am.

The feeling of guilt is eating up our insides because… We're on a mission to break couples up! Who in their right mind would **not** feel guilty about it!?

" _We have to save them. Unless we want them dead, we can just leave them be and let them date the other. It's the right thing to do."_ I recall Chihiro saying earlier during lunch when I brought up the topic.

"You got help from the guys huh?" Kagami chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck.

"I just wanted this to be the best gift yet!" He admits and begins.

"This song is for you, Tetsuya."

 _ **"Why Don't You Kiss Her"**_ _  
_

 _We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
He knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

 _Why don't you kiss him  
Why don't you tell him  
Why don't you let him see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause he'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

 _Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Every time she's near  
I wanna never let him go  
Confess to him what my heart knows  
Hold him close_

 _Why don't you kiss him  
Why don't you tell him  
Why don't you let him see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause he'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

 _What would you say  
I wonder would he just turn away  
Or would he promise me  
That he's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

 _Why don't you kiss him (tell him you love him)  
Why don't you tell him (tell him you need him)  
Why don't you let him see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause he'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

 _Why don't you kiss him?_

"Taiga… That was amazing!" Kuroko says with a huge smile on his face and Kagami smiles back as he places the guitar on the ground so he and his beloved can hug

"It didn't work!?" Nami whispers harshly as everyone exchanges worried glances

Just then, a thud is heard and we look at the source to find Kagami out like the light he is while Kuroko shakes him.

Once he comes to, he looks at Kuroko in confusion.

"Oi, Tetsuya… What's all of this for?" I can see horror, confusion and shock cross the Shadow's features

"It's our anniversary, Taiga-kun. Don't you remember?" Kagami sits up and rubs his head before facing his Shadow

"You mean about us becoming friends?" Kuroko's eyebrows furrow as tears brim from his eyes.

"Taiga… You don't remember anything about our relationship beyond friendship?" Kagami stares at him for a moment before sighing.

"Tetsuya… I'm sorry." Tears trickle down the other male's cheeks as he runs away while Kagami tries to stop him.

"You finally remember the truth, Taiga." Akashi says from behind him

"Wait… You suggested that song so I could remember?" the other red-head smiles and we race down to the court.

"What are the SEC members doing here?" We explain the situation to him and his eyes go wide.

"It can't be true." He says after our explanation.

"It's true, Taiga. We need to do this as fast as we can in order to save everyone." Akashi says and he nods.

"We should save Tetsuya next. It'll make things a bit better for my conscience."

"We're already ahead of you!" Nami declares then looks at me.

I heave a sigh and get my notebook out of my sling bag.

" _Kuroko Tetsuya – I guess all my memories with Haruki are important but I can never forget the day she gave me a beautiful picture drawn by her. It was a picture of us. I decided to hide it in my old home because both are close to my heart._ " I read

"How are we supposed to know where he used to live?" Yuki whines

"Maybe it's not where he lives…" I say and they look at me in confusion

"You mean like how your home is the music room, right?" Kaya asks with her usual motherly smile. I let her sass slide and nod.

"There's only one place I can think of." Kagami says and we face him

"He's gonna go to Seirin."

 **A/N: I feel bad for Kuroko but this is how the story should be. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Kagami: Where did she go this time!? I need to punch her for making my friend suffer.**

 **Aiza: I'm gonna make her die for making me faint a lot.**

 **Kuroko: Over here, minna-san.**

 **Me: *is currently pacing back and forth* Almost time… Not yet ready… I'm doomed!**

 **Kagami: I guess she's already suffering.**

 **Yatsukawa: Way to state the obvious, BaKagami.**

 **Yamanouchi: Guys, please hope and pray Author-sama won't blow a fuse soon so this story can continue. BYE~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How Can This Be!? The Wish**

 **Chapter 7: Picture Perfect Memories and Strange Puzzle Pieces**

 **Seirin High School Locker Room**

 **5PM**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 _Of all places, why here?_

I don't know why, but my feet took me to my old high school.

I met my friends here and someone I thought I could have forever.

I never really expected to fall for him like that when we were first years. Then again, many girls in our class found him good-looking despite his split eyebrows.

On the day that we got together, I was so happy and our relationship was great.

What happened to him?

Did he get some sort of short term memory problem or was it something else?

After speaking to my old teammates, I head to my locker and open it.

I had requested them to never let anyone use my locker because I still wanted to have a connection to Seirin.

When I open my locker and a picture greets me.

It's a picture of me with someone who has red hair and blue eyes. Our eyes are staring into each other's with love in them.

" _It's a picture of the future I want to have with you, Tetsuya. I love you so much."_

Memories flash through my head like a slideshow.

I remember now.

I remember the girl I loved.

I remember the girl I want to marry.

I remember the girl I wish will be the mother of my children.

I remember everything.

With that, I black out.

 **5:30PM**

 **Kagami Taiga**

Ninjutsu…

Of all the things that could have separated Akira and me, it just had to be that.

To add to the drama, it made Tetsuya and I date… **AGAIN!**

I confessed to him on that night on the beach but we kept our relationship as low-key as we could until Izuki-senpai accidentally entered the locker room while we were in the middle of a heated kiss.

The team and the other members of the Miracles supported us. Even Momoi supported us despite her huge crush on Tetsuya.

However, we broke up when both of us realized that our love was becoming unhealthy.

By the time we met sensei, all of our feelings were gone and what remained was friendship. The others didn't bother trying to bring us back together so things were okay when we entered Unmei and met the girls.

I always thought Tetsuya was my first true love but it turned out that we were fooled by our closeness and perceived our feelings to be love when, in reality, it was just brotherly love.

When I met sensei, I thought I had loved her but it was just the love of a son towards his mother.

Then Akira came into my life and revealed what true love really is. She's my first true love.

Now that this happened, I can't help but feel guilty. I didn't try to stop this even if my heart knew this wasn't right. It took Seijuro's and the SEC members' efforts to bring my memories back.

Whoever did this will pay for what he or she is putting all of us through!

I lead everyone to the locker rooms in Seirin and open the door to find Tetsuya unconscious, a drawing of him and Haruki in his hands and a bird feather beside him.

"Tetsuya!" I rush to his side and shake him

"What happened?" Kaguya asks in alarm as Yakatsuwa goes to Tetsuya's opposite side

"Stop shaking him!" I stop and she examines him.

"He's alright but I assume his memories have returned." She explains and we heave a sigh of relief.

A grunt startles us and we see Tetsuya getting up.

"Tetsuya?"

He looks at me in confusion before smiling "I remember everything, Taiga-kun. Sumimasen." I shake my head

"If I had just listened to my heart then things would have been different."

"You're heart isn't always right. Your mind isn't always right either." We look at Yamanouchi

"Inari-chan's right. You can only know whether it's really right for you if your mind and your heart agree." Yakatsuwa adds

I don't know why but, for a second there, their words sounded like something Sensei would say.

Then again, Akira has that tendency too so I guess it's kinda normal.

"You're both right." Tetsuya says with a smile on his face. "Now, let's get my Light back."

"Hold your horses there, Mr. Shadow." We look at Aiza who has a strict look on her face

"We can't get your Starlight back just yet."

"What do you mean, Aiza-chan?" Mayuzumi asks and she sighs

"We have to save a certain Tsundere first."

"How did you even sort this out? I mean, you could have saved Ayame instead of Taiga after me." Seijuro asks

"I have to agree with Seijuro on this one." I add

"We based it on the quickest ones and the logical choices. We can't exactly leave Tetsuya sulking for long while trying to find a way to get Shojou and Kishimoto's memories back Besides… Getting their memories back at a time like this won't be easy." Aiza explains and we stare at her in confusion then heave a sigh to put the topic to rest.

"What exactly is going on?" Tetsuya asks and we explain everything to him.

"Hm… It makes sense now." Seijuro and I exchange a glance then look at him

"I'll tell you two later. It's getting late. We should head home." We agree.

 **Abandoned Garden**

 **6PM**

 **Akashi Seijuro**

"I think you guys remember that time we went to save Ayame-chan, right?" we nod and piece it together.

"You think Sensei's mission had something to do with what's happening now?" Taiga ask and he nods

"Come to think of it, she did say we weren't the only casualties in Orochimaru-sama's experiment." I point out

"She also said something about fate wanting us to meet again." Taiga adds

"Does that explain why we're here then?" Tetsuya nods

"Maybe we can contact one of our senseis and ask them about all of this."

"But how?" Taiga asks and the Shadow smiles

"Shikamaru-sensei snuck Chihiro and me a little gift with my scroll." He says and reveals a seal key in his hand

"Shikamaru-sensei wasn't the only one." I say and reveal the same seal key from Naruto-sensei

"Why didn't I get anything from Kiba-sensei?" Taiga whines and I exchange a glance with Tetsuya before looking again at the two-toned redhead.

"Shikamaru-sensei told us that we can unlock this by thinking about the person who gave it to us." Tetsuya explains and Taiga tries again.

A light emits from his hand and the same seal key appears.

"Is that why you used a seal?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Sensei specifically said to use it as proof." We shrug

"Let's see if it'll work." He places his hand on where the portal used to be and it opens to reveal Shikamaru-sensei and a woman with ash blonde hair.

"Shikamaru… I think someone's looking for you." She says and the said man looks at us then screams

"Konichiwa, sensei." Tetsuya says with a blank face.

"You act like Sai sometimes, Tetsuya. It makes me wonder sometimes why Sana-senpai said you were my descendants" the older male says as he shakes his head.

"You three must be some of the students that got to train under Shikamaru and his friends. It's nice to finally meet you guys. Shikamaru talks about you guys a lot. My name's Temari by the way."

Temari… Temari… Now where have I heard that name before?

 _Oh yeah… Jiraiya-sama mentioned her once saying she was among the top kunoichi._

"It's an honor to meet a shinobi of such a high degree." I say with a bow.

"No need to be so formal. But… I suppose you aren't here for idle chat." She says and we exchange glances before Taiga speaks about our current situation.

"I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but we found a rogue ninja's chakra in your time period. Based on your story, it seems that this situation is worse than what I first assumed it to be."

"Let me guess, sensei didn't want us to get involved, right?" Taiga asks and Shikamaru-sensei nods

"Don't worry, boys. The Kage and the Mirai are already doing something about it. They haven't told us anything though. Just do whatever you can to save your friends." We nod and the void disappears

"Rogue ninja running around our time period huh?"

"What's up, Seijuro-kun?" Tetsuya asks

"If that would be the case then that ninja could be anywhere so we should keep on our toes." I answer

"Right now, we have to focus on saving that Tsundere Tomato." We look at Taiga in confusion

"Our uniforms are red so it would make sense to call him a 'Tomato.'" We just nod in agreement when the idea sinks in.

According to Nami, we only have 2 seasons left to save all of them. I just hope we can succeed.

 **A/N: I'm pretty sad this was kinda short but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. I would really appreciate it!**

 **BEHIND THE SCENES:**

 **Me: *is laughing like there's no tomorrow***

 **Kagami: Oi! Quit laughing! It isn't funny that you rubbed my eyebrow flaw!**

 **Me: The girls who have anime crushes on you barely care about your eyebrows so shut up and that's not the main reason why I'm laughing.**

 **Star_S2002: So why?**

 **Kaguya: She's just laughing at how she made Midorima a Tsundere Tomato.**

 **Aiza: What's so funny about that?**

 **Yamanouchi: Because Author-sama knows of another Tsundere Tomato.**

 **Everyone: Who?**

 **Challenge of the Author: Can you guess who the Tsundere Tomato is?** _ **(Clue: Music S.T.A.R.T)**_


End file.
